(Bukan) Omegle 2
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Nggak, kisah ini bukan sekadar cerita picisan dan sejenis dongeng ngaco binti gaje kayak pilem-pilem Indihe. Ini semua tentangku, kehidupan cintaku, dan persahabatanku yang nyaris kacau balau karena drama-drama nggak penting. Oh Tuhan, MIKU SUDAH LELAH, sungguh! *makan rumput*— Sekuel dari Omegle. DISCONTINUE untuk sementara!
1. Chapter 1

**Haaai, minna-chamaaa! Masih pada inget saya? #nggaaak #diusir. Hwhwhwhw, jangan jahat-jahatlaah, ntar dikutuk loh :'3 #dor. Okeey, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk seluruh umat muslim yang ada di dunia :3 semoga puasa kita berkah, ya! Aamiin ya robal alamiin~**

**Ehm. Masih ada yang inget dengan fic alay yang saya publish sekitar bulan Januari 2014 lalu? YEP! Fic Omegle! Siapa yang udah pernah baca itu? Kangen sama ficnya gak? Hohoho untuk membuat rasa kangen kalian terbalaskan(?) akhirnya... eng-ing-eeeeng, sesuai janji, saya membuat sekuelnya! Yippie! #yaudah. Sekuelnya ini, mungkin akan banyak kekuarangan, soalnya... percayalah, semenjak Author nista ini lulus SMA, otak humor saya ngestuck dan garing. Jadi maap ya kalo fic ini juga garing!**

**Btw kalo judulnya alay, maap yak. Itu gara-gara saya nonton (Bukan) Empat Mata :'D HEHEHEHE #dor**

**Oiya, fic sekuel ini ceritanya Miku dkk belom lulus, dan settingnya sebelum epilog di prekuel Omegle-nya ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Bukan) Omegle 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sekuel dari fic geblek; **Omegle** (disarankan baca itu dulu baru baca ini. Monggo liat di profile saya)

Miku Side

WARNING!

Typo(s), alay, humor garing, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Chal chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya_

_Saare ishq ki chhaaon chal chaiyya chaiyya_

_Saare ishq ki chhaaon chal chaiyya..._

Lagu tadi beneran bikin aku emosi, dan sontak, aku ngedobrak pintu kamarku dengan napsu—keluar dengan brutal bagai singa ompong yang siap menerkam mangsanya yang malang (dan enggak, aku nggak ompong, Jenderal. Ini cuma perumpamaan kok) dengan muka gahar tingkat dewa, aku memelototi si oknum norak yang melongo menatapku yang mirip titisan Hitler. Tapi lalu rautnya berubah tenang, dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa lu?" tanyanya (sok) polos. "Kebauan sama kentut sendiri di dalem kamar, ya?"

Dasar brengsek. Berani-beraninya dia bilang aku kebauan sama kentutku sendiri. Aku kan nggak mungkin secupu itu. Lagian, seharusnya dia tuh ngaca, siapa yang kentutnya lebih bau. Terakhir kali dia kentut seenak jidatnya, hal itu sukses membuat nyokapku ngamuk-ngamuk lantaran beliau punya idung supersensitif yang langsung meraung; "SIAPA NIH YANG PUP SEMBARANGAN?!" yang tentu saja, nggak ada jawabannya. Soalnya orang idiot mana yang bakal pup sembarangan?

Tapi rupanya emakku itu tetep kagak terima ada bau-bauan gaje di daerah kekuasaannya.

Sementara itu, si pelaku diem-diem aja tanpa merasa berdosa udah membuat seisi rumah nyaris punya penyakit paru-paru dadakan.

(Catatan : pada malam harinya, aku menyusup masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan kaos kaki milik ayahku yang superbau ke wajahnya yang setengah mangap karena ngorok. Yeah kau bisa menebaknya, pagi-pagi terdengar sumpah serapahnya pada kaos kaki bermotif macan tutul itu).

"Enak aja lo!" hardikku memelototinya, aku berkacak pinggang. "Volume tontonan norak lu ngeganggu gue belajar, tauk!"

"Tontonan norak?" ujarnya tersinggung. "Ini tontonan elit, tauk! Gak semua orang bisa kayak mereka!" bela orang norak itu.

Aku menatapnya galak. "Tau dari mana lo, hah?!"

"Mereka bisa tuh cuma nari-nari sambil nyanyi-nyanyi terus ngelendotin tiang, ceweknya bisa langsung jatuh cinta sama dia. Lah gue? Kalo gue gitu ke cewek, yang ada gue diusir satpam!"

Tampangku sekarang pasti aneh banget. "Lo tau gak?"

"Apa?" dia mengerjap.

"Lo itu bener-bener goblok," hardikku, lalu melipat tangan. "Tampang lo sebenernya udah kriminal sih. Gausah gaya-gaya norak lu pasti udah diusir satpam duluan!"

"Eheeey, _stop right there, young lady_!" dia mengacungkan telunjuknya padaku. "Nggak seharusnya lo ngatain abang sepupu lo yang ganteng sejagad raya ini goblok dan kriminal!"

Yep. Orang yang daritadi kuperlakukan (dan kukata-katai) dengan tidak hormat itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatsune Mikuo— kakak sepupuku. Tepatnya, si bangke ini adalah anak dari tanteku dan juga merupakan kakak mamaku. Dia berumur duapuluh tahun—berbeda dua setengah tahun denganku—dan saat ini sedang dalam tahap penyusunan skripsinya. Kebetulan, dia kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama yang ada di kotaku. Sebelumnya, dia pulang pergi naik kereta dari rumahnya ke kampus. Tapi demi skripsinya, dia numpang sementara di rumah orangtuaku karena dekat dengan kampusnya.

Dan itu juga malapetaka untukku.

Mikuo itu berisiknya luar biasa. Orangnya agak-agak nyentrik dan nyaris membuatku minum obat sakit kepala satu strip setiap harinya. Dia tipikal cowok yang bakal bawa-bawa majalah porno ke mana-mana (dan percayalah aku tau koleksinya dengan cara yang lumayan tidak menyenangkan, terima kasih) terus geblek, dan hobinya bikin nangis anak orang.

Apa? Mau diceritain detailnya aku bisa tau dia ngoleksi gituan dari mana?

Oke. Aku ceritain.

Jadi, sewaktu aku umur sebelas tahun (kelas enam SD), aku pernah minjem hapenya dia. Waktu itu, Mikuo umurnya udah tigabelas taun (kelas dua SMP) terus ada folder mencurigakan judulnya '69' terus aku buka aja, karena penasaran, eh ketemu folder lagi judulnya 'yakinbuka' terus aku klik lagi, eh ada folder lagi ampe tiga kali berturut-turut, dan… aku menemukan gambar nista itu.

Gambar cewek pake beha merah dan buset itu oppainya bisa dipake buat sandsack kali, ya (ekstrim). Dan mukanya itu loh menggoda banget. Sementara gue cuma bisa syok memandangi gambar yang astaganagabujugbunengapaantuh itu dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Mau tau judul folder itu?

Judulnya adalah **'INILAH YANG KUIMPIKAN'.**

HEBAT. HEBAT BANGET ANAK SMP PUNYA IMPIAN KAYAK GINI.

CETEK AMAT DEH IMPIANNYA! *lemparin Mikuo pake beha nenek*

Huhuhuh.

Dan sejak saat itu, gue nggak pernah bisa memandang abang gue itu dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Tapi sekarang sih aku udah biasa aja ke dia. Emang dasar cowok, biologisnya ya begitu. Walau tentu saja, aku tetep nganggep dia rusak kelas berat dan musuh bebuyutan.

"Lagian gue juga tau lo bukannya belajar," cibir Mikuo mengganggu acara _flashback_-ku. "Lo lagi berantem sama cowok lu ya?"

Aku memelototinya dengan sinar setajam laser. "Sok tau lo!"

"Emang tau kali," jawabnya cuek. "Suara marah-marah lo kedengeran sampe sini, makanya volume pilem Indianya gue kerasin. Suara lo cempreng banget."

Meski tak terima dikata-katai cempreng, aku menghela napas. Kata-katanya emang bener sih…

Aku berantem sama Len.

"Adeeh, jangan galau gitu ah," Mikuo mengibas tangannya. "Sini sini, deh…"

Aku cemberut, tapi manut aja dan setengah menghentakan kaki, aku berjalan ke arahnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Abangku itu nyengir.

"Kenapa lu mukanya ditekuk kayak jeruk purut? Ceritalah…,"

Aku melotot lagi padanya. "Jeruk purut? Emang gue setan?!"

"Tenang dulu, Bos," Mikuo mengangkat kedua tangannya melihat kegalakanku. "Kalo lu setan, udah pasti gue enggak takut, sih,"

"Yeah," sinisku. "Kecuali kalo gue ngehantuin elo seumur idup."

Dia bergidik. "Amit-amit. Mending dihantuin mantan pacar gue!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Mantan pacar lo yang mana?"

"Yang mana ajalah," jawabnya cuek. "Daripada dihantuin sama lo."

Yep, biar otaknya miring-miring gak penting, Mikuo adalah cowok dengan seabrek-abrek mantan pacar yang (anehnya) cantik-cantik. Aku enggak tau pacar-pacarnya itu ditodong atau bahkan disogok Mikuo untuk jadi pacarnya atau apa, tapi cewek-cewek itu terlihat benar-benar sayaang sekali pada abangku (sementara aku sendiri bingung apanya dari Mikuo yang harus disayang? Huek). Mikuo emang punya tampang cowok-cowok bandel yang tengil tapi menarik, tapi tolong banget, sifatnya itu mirip orang kesurupan setiap hari.

Aku jadi keinget mantannya yang terakhir, kalau nggak salah, namanya Rikka. Cewek itu manis banget dengan rambut kemerahan panjang sepunggung, mata ungu yang menghipnotis, agak pemalu, dan sekalinya dia malu beneran, seluruh wajahnya berubah merah, asli imut banget, apalagi ditambah senyumnya yang malu-malu. Aku nggak tau kenapa dia bisa mau sama orang itu *tunjuk Mikuo* yang bahkan pernah minum air cat yang disangkanya es kopi (jangan tanya, ceritanya panjang). Tapi belakangan aku tau sesuatu.

Abangku itu playboy kelas berat.

Jadi, begini ceritanya, sewaktu aku liburan setelah UTS, aku chatting lewat BBM dengan Rikka. Rikka itu juniornya Mikuo di kampus. Aku lumayan deket sama Rikka, soalnya umur dia cuma setaun di atasku. Beginilah kira-kira isi BBMnya:

**Gue : **Rikka, kenapa bisa mau sama abang gue itu? Kan dia bego.

**Rikka : **_(emot ketawa)_ Aku suka Mikuo-kun apa adanya kok, Miku-chan. Walau emang bego.

**Gue : **Oh, jadi intinya lu tau dia bego tapi tetep mau sama dia?

**Rikka : **Iya _(emot malu)_

Ya Tuhan, maso abis. Untung gue gak muntah.

Terus nggak lama, dia pamit ada kelas kuliah lagi. Langsung aja aku BBM si abangku itu.

**Gue : **Bang, di mana lu?

**Mikuo : **Lagi jalan sama cewek gue, Mik. Kenapa?

**Gue : **… Hah? Cewek lu? Cewek lu yang mana?

**Mikuo : **Yang biasalah…

**Gue : **Tapi tadi gue BBMan ama dia, dia lagi di kampus, ah. Nggak lagi jalan sama lu.

**Mikuo : **Mik.

**Gue : **Ha?

**Mikuo : **Jangan punya cowok kayak gue, ya.

**Gue : ***end chat*

Intinya, abangku itu bener-bener anomali dalam kehidupan yang sempurna ini. Kurasa Raja Neraka juga ogah banget ketemu dia cepet-cepet. Hal ini terbukti waktu aku sakit demam tinggi, dia menemaniku sepanjang malam, tapi nggak ketularan (sementara kedua orangtuaku ikut demam walau gak tinggi) dan dia nyengir sehat-sehat aja.

Sasuga.

Kekuatan orang gila emang sasuga.

"Ya deh," aku cemberut. "Lo emang brengsek."

Mikuo tertawa. "Jadi kenapa nih adek kesayangan gue? Cowok berani mati mana yang bikin lu galau?"

Yeah, biar sering nangisin anak orang, dan playboy, dia tetep adalah abang sepupuku yang protektif dan penyayang. Dia sayang banget padaku, dan aku tau itu. Y-yah, aku juga sayang padanya sih. Tapi tentu saja aku nggak akan mengakuinya di depan dia. Ogah cuih.

"Cowok berani mati itu adalah pacar gue," sinisku. "Kayak yang lu bilang."

"Maksud gue, dia ngapain ampe bikin lu marah-marah gitu?" kurasakan tangannya membelai kepalaku dengan sikap sayang. "Ayok cerita sama gue."

Aku menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang bidang. "Jadi gini…"

* * *

**1 jam sebelumnya…**

Aku meletakkan novelku ke pinggir kasur, lalu meraih ponsel yang berdering-dering. Yep, sudah nyaris empat bulan ini aku pacaran dengan Len Kagamine, brondong tengil yang kukenal lewat situs sakti; Omegle*****. Kami lumayan sering bertemu di akhir bulan karena dia sering ke mari saat akhir bulan itu untuk menjenguk neneknya dan bertemu denganku juga. Selebihnya, kami bener-bener bergantung pada social-media, handphone yang berpulsa penuh, dan telpon.

Dia meneleponku.

"Halo," sapaku riang di telepon.

"Hei," balasnya dengan suara yang bahkan bisa kurasakan senyumnya. "Kangen aku?"

Aku mendengus. "Elah pede banget sih lo. Pengen banget dikangenin aku?"

Dia terkekeh. "Ya pengenlah. Jahat bener lo ama pacar sendiri. Dasar Mikulek!"

"Eeeeh, ati-ati ya ngomongnya," aku pura-pura marah. "Kamu yang lebih jahat, dasar brondong geblek."

Len ketawa. "Geblek apaan, geblek itu sebagian dari iman, Mik."

"Ngaco lu," kekehku. "Masih sesat aja. Eh iya," aku teringat sesuatu. "Aku mingu depan mau ke puncak!"

"Oh ya?" suara Len terdengar tertarik. "Sama siapa aja?"

"Yaah, sama temen-temen sekelas sih," jawabku. "Perpisahan kelas gitu. Tapi aku ke sananya bareng Leon, Gumiya ama Rinto!"

Ada jeda sebentar. "Oh sama mereka. Iya deh."

Aku mengernyit. "Kamu kenapa? Kok bête gitu? Lagi ada masalah?"

"Nggak," kilah Len. "Naik apa?"

"Naik mobilnya Leon. Dia kan udah punya KTP sama SIM, jadi bisa seenak jidat nyetir ke puncak! Bwahahaha!" tawaku teringat Leon yang pamer SIM (hasil nembak)-nya ke seluruh kelas sambil bilang "LEON NAIK PANGKAT, EMAAAK!"

"Oh…," balas Len. "Iya iya."

Oke, ini makin aneh aja. Gak biasanya Len lemes lesu gitu. "Kamu kenapa sih? Aku gamau terima jawaban gak ada apa-apa!"

Len menghela napas. "Sebenernya udah lama aku mau ngomong ini ke kamu, Mik."

Aku mengernyit. "Apaan?"

Dia diam sejenak—kayak lagi mikirin kata-kata yang pas. "Gini lho… aku tau, kamu sahabatan sama Leon, Gumiya ama Rinto itu udah lama…"

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar ucapan Len yang setengah-setengah kayak twitter. "Ya, terus?"

"… dan kamu tau kan, aku ini jauh dari kamu?" ucap Len lamat-lamat.

Aku mendengus dengan gak sabar. Gak ngerti ke mana arah pembicaraan gaje ini. "Ya ya ya, terus? Apaan sih, intinya aja bisa?"

Dia berdeham. "Aku punya satu permintaan. Dan satu syarat."

"Apaan?" sergahku.

"Syaratnya, kamu jangan marah. Dan permintaan aku… tolong… bisa jangan terlalu deket lagi sama mereka?"

Bagai disambar petir, aku sampe gatau mau ngomong apa.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan marah dulu," ucap Len cepat-cepat mendengar nadaku yang berbahaya. "Ini demi hubungan kita, Mik."

Sesaat, aku masih gak bisa berkata-kata dan terguncang. "Demi apa kamu bilang?"

"Mik, jangan marah…"

"Udah telat! Aku udah marah duluan!" potongku kasar. "Kamu ni apa-apaan sih?! Kok jadi egois gini?!"

"Bukannya aku egois," suara Len terdengar defensif. "Tapi sebagai pacar kamu, aku gak bisa bayangin ada cowok yang bakal selalu ada di deket kamu dan lebih ngerti kamu dibanding aku. Oke, mereka emang temen-temenmu, tapi aku juga punya perasaan, Mik…"

Aku tertawa tanpa suara. "Pikiran yang kayak anak kecil. Kenapa, kamu nggak percaya sama aku? Gitu?"

"Bukaaan," suara Len terdengar frustrasi. "Aku… kamu juga tau kan, aku bukannya gak suka sama mereka bertiga? Malahan aku ngegame bareng Rinto dan Gumiya, dan kadang main basket juga sama Leon. Tapi aku… cemburu, Mik. Aku gak bisa bohong, itu yang kurasain…"

"Cemburu kamu gak beralasan," balasku dingin. "Tinggal bilang kamu enggak percaya sama aku, susah banget, ya? Aku udah pernah bilang dari awal kan? LDR itu nggak gampang dijalanin, tapi kamu bilang itu bukan masalah. Dan sekarang, coba liat, siapa yang cari masalah?!"

"Miku," tegur Len dengan nada yang agak rikuh. "Kamu bisa ngerti gak sih, ini manusiawi banget. Aku mau jalanin hubungan ini sama kamu, karena aku sayang sama kamu. Ini komitmen besar soalnya kita terpisah jarak. Aku cuma berusaha mencegah hal-hal yang kemungkinan bisa ngerusak komitmen itu!"

Amarah bergumul di dadaku. "Oh," aku tertawa sinis. "Jadi menurut kamu temen-temen aku—sahabat-sahabat aku itu—adalah hal-hal yang bisa ngerusak hubungan kita, gitu ya?" tanyaku pedih.

"Miku…"

"Len, kamu tega banget ya," air mata nyaris tumpah di pelupuk mataku. "Masa' kamu nyuruh aku milih? Kamu serius tega ngelakuin hal ini ke aku?"

Len terdiam agak lama. "Iya. Maaf, Mik. Tapi kali ini, aku mau kamu milih."

Aku nggak memercayai pendengaranku, tapi Len keburu bicara. "Untuk sementara, aku bisa kasih kamu waktu untuk berpikir tentang pilihan kamu. Aku bakal hargain semua pilihan dan keputusan kamu. Selamat mal—"

Aku mematikan ponselku sebelum Len selesai bicara. Aku memandangi handphoneku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Napasku terasa memburu, dan wajahku panas bukan main—terutama mataku yang terasa pedih banget—aku mengusap keningku.

Apa ini?

Ini cuma mimpi buruk kan?

Aku merosot, lalu duduk di kasurku. Berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku akan jujur, aku sayang pada Len. Tidak. Aku _sayang sekali _padanya. Kata orang, pacaran dengan brondong itu malah bikin sakit hati terus, tapi aku nggak menemukannya pada diri Len. Dia bahkan lebih dewasa dibanding diriku, menaungiku, mengerti tentangku, dan dia satu-satunya cowok yang nggak kabur kalau moodku sedang jelek dan menjutekinya habis-habisan. Len adalah pribadi yang berjiwa sosial tinggi, humoris, cerdas, dan mudah bergaul. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah menyangka itulah pikiran Len tentang hubungan kami.

Hanya karena aku punya tiga sahabat lelaki?

Baik, aku memang pernah naksir-naksiran dengan Leon, tapi itu sudah lamaa sekali. Dan perasaan itu sama sekali sudah tidak berbekas karena kami lebih menghargai persahabatan kami, dan tidak mau merusaknya lantaran perasaan konyol semacam cinta-cintaan gaje itu, mana Leon sedang PDKT dengan adik kelas kami yang manis. Oke, Gumiya juga pernah naksir padaku, tapi Gumiya memang naksir cewek mana saja yang dilihatnya, dan kebetulan akulah cewek yang paling dekat dengannya, sehingga dia ngarep. Rinto? Demi Tuhan, cowok pendiam itu bahkan lebih rela perasaan cintanya diluapkan untuk _game, game_, dan _game_ lagi.

Aku juga akan jujur, aku sayang sekali pada ketiga koncoku itu.

Maksudku, Leon yang populer dan _easy-going_ adalah _moodbooster_ semua orang dengan lawakannya yang segar dan kocak abis, Leon adalah penyemangat semua orang, termasuk aku. Leon itu supir pribadiku setiap pulang sekolah (karena rumah kami searah), dan rendah hati. Dia tidak pernah pilih-pilih teman dan main dengan siapa saja. Leon juga tidak sombong dengan popularitasnya, dan wajahnya yang tampan selalu mengumbar senyum pada semua orang. Intinya, dia digandrungi cewek-cewek yang naksir padanya, dan cowok-cowok yang pengen jadi temennya.

Gumiya, memang hobinya modusin cewek-cewek walau tampangnya pas-pasan (emang dia gatau diri kok), dia cowok yang sabar banget walau sering kecipratan peran jadi korban bulianku dan Author pengarang fic ini, tapi tidak pernah marah karenanya. Gumiya memang hobi tepe-tepe, tapi dia baaiik banget. Maksudku, nggak banyak cowok jaman sekarang yang rela menekan egonya demi menghibur semua orang.

Rinto, dia memang pendiam dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Lingkaran pergaulannya juga tidak seluas orang-orang kebanyakan. Tapi Rinto cowok yang tegar (terbukti saat orangtuanya bercerai, dia tetap masuk sekolah dan berperilaku seperti biasa), rendah hati (Rinto anak orang kaya, lho. Ayahnya adalah Ito Kagami, pengusaha teknologi paling maju nomor dua di negeri ini) dan pandai menyimpan rahasia. Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin Rinto tergolong cowok pendiam yang aneh dan misterius, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya butuh didengar.

Intinya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka bertiga.

Aku juga tidak bisa menjalani kehidupanku tanpa Len di sisiku.

Dan sekarang, dengan teganya, dia menyuruhku memilih?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

"Gitulah…," ujarku parau. "Menurut lu gimana?"

Dia terdiam sebentar sembari mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Sebagai cowok, gue bisa ngerti perasaan dia sih, Mik. Pasti egonya terluka banget kalo ada yang lebih mengerti dan selalu ada di sana buat lu. Itu akan membuat dia ngerasa gak guna."

Aku mendengus. "Ego, ego terus. Gue juga tau, egonya cowok itu tinggi. Tapi masa gak rela sih dikurangin dikit gitu demi cewek yang sayang dan disayang sama dia?"

Mikuo mengangkat bahunya. "Harusnya sih begitu, Mik. Tapi emang susah, karena itu naluriah," Miku memandangiku. "Sekarang lu gimana?"

Aku menghela napas. "Gue gatau, Bang. Asli pusing banget. Maksud gue, kok tega banget sih nyuruh gue milih? Dia sama temen-temen gue yang geblek itu sama pentingnya!"

"Ya emang," Mikuo mengangguk. "Menurut gue, dia nyuruh lu milih itu emang agak keterlaluan. Sama aja dia nambah-nambahin beban pikiran lu. Lu juga tau, gue brengsek. Tapi sebrengsek-brengseknya gue, gue nggak pernah nyuruh cewek gue milih antara gue sama sesuatu yang sama pentingnya kayak gue."

Hatiku terenyuh mendengarnya. "Sebenernya lo nggak brengsek sih, Bang. Cuma idiot dikit aja."

Dia menoyor pelan kepalaku. "Kalo gue idiot terus lu apaan? Dasar ketek sapi!"

Aku memelototinya, lalu menyepak kakinya. "Bawel amat sih lu, dasar kutil gajah!"

Dia mencibir. "Udah deh," dia terdiam sebentar. "Menurut gue, Mik… dia gak ngehargain hubungan kalian berdua, lho."

Kakiku terasa dingin saat mendengarnya. "M-maksud lo?"

"Iya," dia berkata dengan nada berpikir. "Gue ngerti tentang egonya yang terluka, tapi dia bocah banget dengan nyuruh elu milih, itu sama aja dia _insecure _tentang dirinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, dia takut kesaing sama temen-temen lu. Emang lu mau, pacaran sama cowok yang ngerasa harus saingan sama sahabat-sahabat lu sendiri?"

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku merinding. "Lu malah bikin gue nambah bingung tau gak!"

"Ya maap," Mikuo mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Gue cuma bilang apa yang ada di pikiran gue aja kok. Gue ini lebih banyak pengalaman, Mik, apalagi masalah romansa. Lu kan tau, gue pacaran nggak cuma sekali-dua kali, tapi puluhan kali. Lo kira gue nggak belajar apa-apa?"

Aku terdiam, lalu menggigit bibirku. "Jadi, gue harus apa…?"

"Ya terserah lu," Mikuo kembali mengeraskan volume pilem India itu dan ngemil keripik kentang di meja. "Keputusan seutuhnya ada di elu kok. Tapi…," dia memandangku. "Apapun keputusan lo, lo harus memprioritaskan kebahagiaan lu dulu. Lu pantes bahagia, Mik."

_Pantes bahagia…_

Apa artinya kalau itu sama aja membuatku harus melukai orang lain?

Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Mikuo angkat bicara lagi. "Yeah pasti bakal ada aja pihak yang tersakiti. Tapi itu risikonya, Mik. Itu konsekuensi. Bakal ada sebab-akibat dari setiap keputusan, dan lu udah gede. Lu harus bisa nentuin sendiri."

Kepalaku bertambah pusing, jadi aku mendengus, lalu berdiri. "Gue mau tidur."

"Yaudah sono. Oyasumi." Mikuo membalasku santai saat aku terseok-seok masuk ke kamar sambil membalas ucapan selamat tidurnya.

Padahal aku tau, aku gak bakalan bisa tidur malam ini.

**To be Continue**

**Jangan gebukin saya. Saya nggak maksud bikin kalian semua galau padahal baru chapter satu *nyengir* #ditimpukayam. Konsep ini udah lama ada di kepala saya, jadi saya tuliskan aja dengan seenak jidat huehehehehe. **

**Sekuel ini emang bakal lebih memfokuskan pada friendship antara Miku-Leon-Gumiya-Rinto. Bakal tetep ada unsur romancenya, tapi nggak sebanyak friendship feelnya. Aku pengen banget coba bikin fic friendship, dan semogaaaa ini gak fail! *komatkamitberdoa***

**Btw, fic ini (rencananya) akan diupdate setiap hari Minggu. Tapi karena otak humor saya lagi agak tersendat, maaf ya kalo nggak selalu tepat waktu ngapdetnya. Saya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik kok :3**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua! Masih pada puasa? Author sih lagi nggak puasa hohoho #dor. Semoga kita semua yang menjalankan ibadah puasa mendapat keberkahan di bulan suci ini ya! Aamiin!**

**Btw selamat juga kalo yang udah pada dapet SMP atau SMA yang diinginkan! Author masih nunggu pengumuman nih hiks. Doain ya!**

**Sip deh, selamat membaca, minna-chamaa!**

* * *

**(Bukan) Omegle 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sekuel dari fic geblek; **Omegle** (disarankan baca itu dulu baru baca ini. Monggo liat di profile saya)

Miku Side

WARNING!

Typo(s), alay, humor garing, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Semangatku pagi ini bener-bener NO.

Gatau deh kalo Mas Anang.

Apa sih Mik, astaga. *tepok jidat*

Oke, jangan salahkan kelakuan randomku tadi. Ini semua dikarenakan keadaan batinku yang capek banget akibat pertengkaran dengan Len tadi malam. Pasalnya, cowok itu berulang kali mengirimiku sms yang seolah-olah kami tidak pernah bertengkar atau apa. Dia tetap mengucap selamat pagi padaku, semoga hariku menyenangkan, blablabla. Aku cuma bisa memelototi layar ponselku seolah-olah benda itu ketahuan bisa gerak sendiri.

Sementara itu aku sendiri gabisa bersikap kek gitu. Maksudku, jelas-jelas korbannya di sini aku, kan?!

Langit yang mendung menambah ketidaksemangatanku pagi ini sehingga gaya jalanku mirip dengan _zombie_—nyeret-nyeret kaki ke gerbang sekolah. Tinggal menirukan suara-suara _zombie_ saja, aku bakalan beneran kayak penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

**TIIN! TIIIN!**

Suara klakson di belakangku membuat jantungku nyaris copot, aku menoleh dengan tampang siap menerkam siapa saja itu, dan semakin menjadi-jadi saat ternyata si oknum brengsek yang berani-beraninya menglaksoniku itu adalah cowok dengan cengiran lebar yang seolah membuat matahari dadakan pagi ini, dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang panjangnya melebihi telinga membuka jendela mobil sedan Honda hitam yang dikendarainya.

"Kenapa jalan lo kayak gitu?" tanya si pirang sangklek sok kepo. "Mengalami penuaan dini, ya?"

Aku memelototinya, lalu menendang keras-keras bagian belakang mobil cowok itu sepenuh hati. Dasar kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya dia mengata-ngataiku mengalami penuaan dini, padahal dia sendiri kan seumuran denganku!

"Weh, jangan nendang-nendang pacar gua dong!" serunya panik. "Bentar gue parkir dulu! Jangan masuk sekolah duluan, yak! Bentaaar tungguin gue, jangan napas jangan gerak!" titahnya seenak udel.

Aku berkacak pinggang saat sedan Honda itu melesat memasuki lapangan parkir sekolahanku yang gede banget itu, kemudian memarkirnya asal-asalan seenak jidatnya seolah lapangan itu punya nenek monyongnya dia.

Tapi rupanya, si pemilik Honda itu tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Malahan, kini dia sudah menenteng tas gendong bermodel_ sport _di bahu kirinya, mengunci mobilnya, lalu memancarkan cengiran yang membuat mataku menyipit karena silau-men. Cowok berpostur satu setengah kali lipat dariku itu berjalan ke arahku, lalu melambai ramah.

"Hai Mik."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Gausah sok manis deh lo. Udah ngelaksonin orang, sok-sok manis lagi. Lo mau tanggungjawab kalo jantung gue copot dari tempatnya gara-gara klakson lo itu?!"

Dia ketawa. "Ya maap. Abis lo jalannya kocak gitu hohoho, kenapa lu?" dia menaruh tangannya di kepalaku. "Beneran mengalami penuaan dini, ya? Makanya minum mastin, Mik!"

"Dih, malah ngiklan!" Aku menepis tangannya dari kepalaku. "Diem lu, dasar bangke. Ayo masuk, ah!"

Sepanjang perjalananku menuju kelas dengan cowok ini, banyak sekali cewek dan cowok yang menyapa kami—eh tepatnya, menyapa cowok di sebelahku itu. Baik itu guru biasa, guru piket, satpam, OB-OB, adik-adik kelas, teman seangkatan, bahkan ibu-ibu kantin!

"Kak Leon, pagii!"

"Yo, pagi Le!"

"Pagi, Cuy! Ntar pulang sekolah maen basket yak!"

"Pagi kak Leon!"

"Pagi, Leon!"

"Pagi, Mas Leon. Ntar mampir makan mi ayam saya lagi, ya! Setengah harga deh buat Mas ganteng!"

Wah enak banget! *ngiler* aku harus nodong Leon untuk yang satu ini!

Kalian pasti ngira aku temenan sama artis.

Ya emang iya sih. Tapi dia itu cuma seorang artis sekolah. Bukan artis luar. Kalo Leon jadi artis, palingan dia kebagian peran jadi figuran yang nongol di belakang pemain utama (dan bahkan mukanya diblur), atau jadi badut di taman lawang. Peran gak penting semua hehehehe*nyengir*

Dia adalah Leon Koejima—cowok paling populer di sekolahan kami. Well, sebenernya nggak ada yang nominasiin dia masuk ke daftar cowok paling populer atau apa sih, tapi hal ini bener-bener seratus persen terbukti dari ketenaran Leon sendiri. Cowok itu _easy-going_, asik, dan (aku gamau ngakuin ini sebenernya) ganteng, walau agak-agak gila lantaran suka naek-naek ke meja guru kalo jam kosong terus memimpin anak-anak cowok joget gajelas (kayaknya dia punya obsesi mirip si Caisar deh!). Leon orang yang karismatik, dia nggak ngapa-ngapain aja semua orang pasti ngeliat ke arah dia. Enggak, bukan karena resletingnya kebuka, bukan. Tapi karena dia memang punya aura itu.

"Lo nggak capek apa, bales-balesin salam sambil nyengir terus gitu?" celaku. "Pipi lo gak berotot?"

Leon memegangi pipinya sendiri. "Nggak tuh. Pipi gue tetap kencang karena ekstrak kulit manggis!" kekehnya.

Aku ikut tertawa, lalu akhirnya kami tiba di kelas kami; XII-IPS 1 tercinta.

"Selamat pagi, semuanyaaa!" sapa Leon begitu kami tiba di ambang pintu—hal yang langsung disambut seluruh teman-teman sekelasku, karena Leon memang populer pake banget.

"Edan," celetuk Leon tiba-tiba, lalu aku menyadari celetukannya itu wajar banget—karena sosok cowok berambut hijau kayak duren busuk udah dateng di pagi hari.

"Gile, Gumiya dateng pagi!" kataku sama kagetnya dengan Leon. Cowok yang kupanggil Gumiya itu cemberut lalu memelototiku dan Leon.

"Bangke lo berdua," ketusnya. "Emang kenapa hah kalo gue dateng pagi?"

"Tumben aja bro, jangan marah-marah dong," Leon nyengir lalu merangkul bahu cowok itu. "PMS ya?"

Aku ketawa sembari menaruh tasku di meja yang ada di depan Gumiya. "Gue bawa pembalut. Mau?"

Gumiya memasang tampang mau bunuh diri. "Kenapa sih ya Tuhan, masih pagi gue udah kena semburan api Neraka aja!"

Aku perkenalkan sekali lagi; Gumiya Megpoid, adalah koncoku yang kedua setelah Leon. Orangnya enak banget dibuli (terutama olehku dan Leon) karena orangnya penyabar banget dan reaksinya kocak. Yah, biar sering jadi korban penistaan, Gumiya aslinya baik banget walau hobi modusin cewek sini-cewek situ. Padahal tampangnya pas-pasan. Gumiya emang gatau diri.

"Makanya," suara dari cowok pendiam yang daritadi diem aja di samping Gumiya ikut bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP. "Mending lo terima nasib."

"Lo juga," cetus Gumiya pada cowok pendiam itu. "Bantu gue dikit bisa kan kali-kali gitu!"

"Sori," jawab cowok pendiam itu cuek. "Gak minat belain _stalker_ bispak."

Yak. Nusuk.

Leon ngakak.

Cowok pendiam tadi adalah koncoku yang terakhir; Rinto Kagami. Adalah cowok misterius yang hobinya main _game_ terus-terusan, tapi anehnya gak pernah kelihatan ngantuk atau bermasalah dengan nilainya. Well, nilai Rinto memang selalu ngepas dan rengkingnya memang paling bawah di antara kami berempat. Tapi setidaknya dia masuk duapuluh besar. Sesuatu yang spektakuler untuk dipertahankan di sekolahan titisan Einstein ini. Rinto juga anak orang kaya yang kayak gembel sebenernya; karena dia hobi ngutang di mana-mana (sesuatu yang masih tidak aku mengerti sampe detik ini). Rinto orang yang rendah hati, dan bahkan sekarang dia punya pacar cantik, Kasane Teto dari XII IPA 5, adik kembarnya Kasane Ted yang playboy kelas berat.

"Udah, Gum," Leon duduk di depan Gumiya—sebangku denganku. "Orang sabar pantatnya lebar!"

Aku ngakak. "Tuh, dengerin Gum!"

"Lo mau ngedoain pantat gue segede lapangan golf?" Gumiya semakin cemberut saja. "Kualat ntar lo!" tapi lalu tampangnya berubah berbinar—tanpa kekepoannya menghasilkan gossip baru. "Eh, lo tau gak!"

"Apa?" tanyaku. Sementara Leon menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Rinto? Dia sih lempeng aja datar.

"Yuuma sama SeeU kan jadian!" kata Gumiya.

"Hah, masa?!" aku kaget mendengarnya. Yuuma? Yang geblek itu? Salah satu orang gila di kelasku (selain Leon)? Oh astaga. Sementara… SeeU itu yang ketua grup cabe-cabean itu kan?

Aku gak salah denger, nih?

"Iya!" angguk Gumiya semangat. "Mereka jadiannya semalem. Lo enggak liat di twitter emangnya?"

"Enggak," jawabku. Aku memang sempet online twitter semalam, tapi nggak lihat berita itu. "Wih gila, orang gila jadian sama cabe-cabean!"

"Seriusan lu?" tampang Leon kayaknya lega luar biasa—entah kenapa—lalu dia menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Akhirnyaaaa…"

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa jadi lu yang lega gitu? Jangan-jangan lu dulu cowoknya Yuuma!"

"Nggaklah!" balas Leon syok. "Gue masih normal, woi!"

"Bagus deh," kata Rinto tiba-tiba. "Lo bisa pendekatan ke Lola terang-terangan, ampe jadian terang-terangan juga,"

Oke, aku makin gak ngerti.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gumiya kepo, sekaligus menyuarakan isi hatiku.

Leon dan Rinto saling berpandangan, lalu menatap aku dan Gumiya berbarengan. Leon berdeham.

"SeeU itu mantan gue."

JELEGERRR!

BUMI GONJANG-GANJING, MANUSIA-MANUSIA BERTERBANGAN SEPERTI BULU KETEK YANG TAK BERARTI, LAUTAN PORAK PORANDA SEPERTI ANAI-ANAI, GUNUNG-GUNUNG DAN PEPOHONAN SALING TUBRUK KAYAK KOPI.

Akhir dari dunia fana.

*hening*

"HAAAAH?!" seruku dan Gumiya berbarengan. "Kok bisa?! Kapan?! Di mana?! Kenapa bisa?!"

Akhirnya, Leon menceritakan secara kronologis**(*)** cerita tentang percintaannya dengan bos cabe-cabean itu. Gila, aku nggak pernah nyangka Leon pernah melakukan penembakan paksa pada cewek paling sok cantik yang pernah kukenal!

"Oh gituuu!" seru Gumiya. "Pantesan dia kayaknya gak demen banget waktu lu lepasin iketannya Lola pas dia ulangtaun! Kirain gue si SeeU naksir sama lu tapi gak berani bilang!" lalu Gumiya mengernyit dan menatap Rinto. "Setau gue malahan SeeU naksir sama lu kan?"

Rinto mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh.

"Iya iya," anggukku. "Lo kok baru cerita?"

"Ya abisnya gue malu," Leon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kan gue goblok banget waktu itu."

"Sekarang juga lo goblok sih, Le," jawabku sinis. "Jadi lo takut nembak Lola cuma gara-gara nungguin si bos cabe itu punya cowok?"

"Ya iya," Leon mengangguk. "Nggak ada cara lain. Lo tau kan SeeU itu gimana? Dia sok kuasa, gue nggak mau kalo gue jadian sama Lola, ntar si Lola dikerjain macem-macem, posisinya Lola lemah, dia adek kelas sementara si SeeU kan keliatan banget tipe cewek gaulnya, jadi pendukung dia juga banyak, sementara gue gak bisa berbuat banyak juga. Gue gak mau ah sampe ngasarin cewek mah!"

Hmm. _Leon banget_. "Iya iya, masuk akal sih," aku mengangguk-angguk. "Nah, waktu naksir gue lo gitu juga kagak?"

"Enggak," jawab Leon. "Karena lo bisa jaga diri," kata Leon—membuat hidungku kembang-kempis. Tapi lalu dia menambahkan, "dan lo galak," cengir Leon membuatku melotot.

"Enak aja galak," cibirku. "Gue galak kan karena dipancing-pancing sama kegeblekan kalian semua!"

"Tapi ntar lagi si Yuuma juga kelabakan sendiri ngadepin si SeeU," kekeh Gumiya. "Kalo dari cerita lo sih."

Ketiga cowok itu nyengir-nyengir sambil ketawa kuda. "Bisa aje lu, mblo!" kata Leon.

"Eh ntar lu liburan UN mau ngapain?" tanya Gumiya tiba-tiba.

"Gue sih mau tidur sepuasnya," jawabku jujur. "Selama kelas duabelas kan jam tidur kita kurang banget kayak vampir!"

"Setuju," kata Rinto kalem.

"Halaaah, dasar manusia-manusia gak produktif," cela Gumiya kurang ajar. "Kalo lu, Le?"

"Gue sih diajakin kerja di kafenya kak Oliver," kata Leon. "Dia kan jurusan manajemen, terus dia buka kafe sendiri baru-baru ini sama temen-temennya. Enak lho kopinya," Leon mengacungkan jempol.

Gumiya bersiul. "Gile, udah dapet job aje si Lele,"

"Kafenya di mana?" tanyaku lebih tertarik pada lokasi kafe milik kakak kelasku itu.

"Di deket turunan yang ada taman bunganya itu lho," jawab Leon dengan cengiran lebar. "Tempatnya _cozy _banget, cuy. Ntar gue ajak dah!"

"Asiik," aku menepuk tanganku. "Bener ya?"

"_Slow_, buat Miku mah ntar gue gratisin," Leon mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku—membuatku terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ah pilih kasih nih," cibir Gumiya. "Buat best pren juga dong, meeen!"

"Iyeiye daaah, gampaaang," Leon mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalo lu mau ngapain, Gum?"

"Gue juga nyari kerja," kata Gumiya pongah. "Daripada bosen di rumah terus kayak si Miku ama Rinto!"

"Kerja apaan lo?" celaku tak terima dibilang gak produktif. Ya emang sih tidur itu nggak produktif, tapi kan seenggaknya gitu bales dendam karena kurang tidur selama kelas duabelas!

"Palingan dia nyari kerjaan baru," kata Rinto tetap kalem.

"Kerjaan baru?" aku mengernyit. Aku nggak tau Gumiya sebelumnya pernah kerja.

"Iya," jawab Rinto cuek. "Lapak si Gumiya kan digusur kemaren. Wajar dia nyari kerjaan baru."

Aku masih bengong, tapi Leon udah ngakak sekeras-kerasnya. "WAHAHAHAHA ANJIR, TO! MAKSUDNYA GANG DOLLY YA?!"

Aku yang baru ngeh, langsung ikutan ngakak juga. "HAHAHAHAHA, KAMPRET NGAKAK HAHAHAHA!"

"Udeeeh Gum, lu pindah ke Sarkem aje, di sana juga oke kok! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kakak Leon sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Gumiya yang cemberut.

"Sialan lo, To!" Gumiya melempar pulpennya pada Rinto yang saat ini terkekeh-kekeh kecil sambil menangkis pulpen itu. "Sekalinya ngomong, sakitnya di kokoro!"

"Hahahahahaha," aku masih belum menuntaskan tawaku. "Hahahah, udah bakar aja tuh si Risma pake gusur-gusur lapak lo, Gum! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aaargh sialan loooo semuaaaa!"

Kami bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Ah… ya ampun…

Aku menatap ketiga koncoku itu satu persatu.

Gumiya yang sibuk melempari Rinto dengan pulpen, penghapus sambil mengata-ngatainya, Rinto yang cuek sambil menangkisi barang apa saja yang dilempar padanya dengan kekehan kecil, dan Leon yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka ketiga sahabatku yang sangat—sangat—kusayangi.

Aku takkan mungkin memilih meninggalkan mereka, bukan?

* * *

Aku menggonta-ganti _channel_ tipi sesuka hatiku.

Tapi gak ada yang menarik.

Aku cemberut sambil menekan-nekan remot tidak bersalah dengan brutal. Kenapa sih acara tivi nggak ada yang bagus?!

"Kenapa lu?" suara itu membuatku tambah kesel aja. "Kesian remotnya tuh."

"Bawel lu," celaku pada Mikuo yang sedang meneguk es jeruknya, kemudian duduk di sampingku dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Masih gara-gara cowok lu ya?"

Ya ampun, kenapa juga sih dia pake ngingetin hal gaje itu?!

"Tau ah, gelap," jawabku cemberut. "Sebel gue."

Mikuo terkekeh-kekeh. "Terang kok Mik kalo ngeliat gue. Liatin aja."

"Najis," balasku dengan tampang mengerut. "Lo kan slenderman, punya muka juga enggak!"

"Eh serem amat," Mikuo spontan memegangi mukanya. "Lo jangan gitu, dong! Kalo gue gak punya muka, gue gak punya modal ngegaetin cewek-cewek lagi dong!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. "Udah ah gak penting lo. Mati aja sana!"

"Gile galak amat," Mikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu merangkulku. "Masih bingung ya?"

Aku menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu abangku yang geblek itu. "Iyalah… lo bayangin aja, masa gue disuruh milih dua hal yang nilainya sama?!"

"Yah," Mikuo mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Sebelumnya gue mau tanya-tanya. Tapi lo jangan marah."

"Kayaknya udah telat deh," sinisku. "Lo mah ngapain aja bikin gue naek darah terus!"

Mikuo nyengir. "Ya kali ini aja gitu. Masa lo nggak mau?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Yaudah deh. Apa?"

Mikuo memandangiku cukup lama. "Kenapa… lo nggak mau mutusin Len?"

Bagai disambar petir, aku terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan sableng itu. "Yakali! Lo udah gila apa?!"

"Kan gue cuma tanya," Mikuo terdengar defensif. "Hayo, kenapa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Soalnya… gue sayang dia," jawabku agak malu sebenarnya—aku dan Len hubungannya sedang renggang dan sekarang aku bilang aku sayang padanya. Sama Mikuo, lagi, bilangnya! "Maksudnya, lo juga tau gue udah sering dikecewain masalah ginian. Tapi Len enggak pernah!"

"Nah sekarang?" balas Mikuo. "Dia nyuruh lo milih. Apa itu nggak ngecewain lo?"

Aku diam lagi. Mikuo memang punya banyak pengalaman. "Beda konteksnya," jawabku akhirnya. "Selama ini dia gak pernah minta apa-apa dari gue, Bang," aku menghela napas. "Jadi pas kali ini dia minta sesuatu dari gue, gue jadi bingung dan ngerasa gak enak kalo nolak."

Mikuo mendengus. "Lo nggak enakan sama pacar lo sendiri?"

Aku memelototinya. "Lo ngerti posisi gue dong!"

"Ya iya gue ngerti," jawab Mikuo santai. "Tapi gue heran aja Mik. Kalo emang dia gak pernah minta sesuatu dari lo, dan sekarang dia minta elo buat milih, apa nggak terpikir makin ke sananya dia akan lebih banyak nuntut ke lu?"

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Mikuo sukses membuatku skak-mat.

"Terus gue harus apa?" jawabku defensif. "Mutusin Len, gitu? Sama aja _gambling_, tau!"

"Ya enggak," jawab Mikuo lagi. "Kan gue belom selesai nanyanya."

"Ck," aku berdecak. "Apa pertanyaan lo yang laen?"

"Nah, sekarang apa yang membuat lo nggak mau ninggalin temen-temen lo?"

Gila ya emang si Mikuo. Kalau dia bukan abangku, udah kutendang dia sampe mental ke luar angkasa sana!

"YAKALI!" jawabku terlalu cepat saking kagetnya. "MEREKA ITU SAHABAT GUE!"

"Iya gue paham," jawab Mikuo masih santai. "Tapi apa alesan lo?"

"Ya, banyak!" jawabku. "Mereka itu temen gue dari kelas sepuluh! Udah hampir tiga taun temenan sama gue, dan mereka yang paling ngerti gue!"

"Kalo gitu kenapa lu pacaran sama Len?" tanya Mikuo. "Kan lu udah punya mereka yang selalu bisa ngertiin lu."

Tanganku menggapai putus asa. "Karena perasaan gue ke Leon, Gumiya, sama Rinto itu beda! Gue nggak punya rasa cinta ke mereka! Kalo sama Len… rasa itu ada…" jawabku lirih.

"Terus Len emangnya gak bisa ngertiin lu?"

"Ya bisalah!" jawabku setengah menyalak karena merasa semakin Mikuo bertanya, semakin aku merasa ditelanjangi. "Kalo nggak, ngapain gue pacaran sama—"

Mendadak aku terdiam. Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang.

"_Got it?_" tanya Mikuo dengan tampang puas. "Sebenernya antara Len sama temen-temen lu, emang gak bisa dibandingin, karena pada dasarnya mereka emang gak sebanding," jawab Mikuo sambil manggut-manggut. "Kalo lu kehilangan Len, lu kehilangan cinta, kehilangan orang yang bisa ngertiin lu juga. Tapi kalo lu kehilangan sahabat-sahabat lu, palingan lu cuma sebatas kehilangan keberadaan mereka. Karena walau lu ngerasa mereka ngertiin lu, tapi tetep aja ada orang lain yang ngertiin lu—Len. Sama aja lu nggak kehilangan apa-apa."

Semakin lama, pembicaraan ini malah makin membuatku menarik ke kesimpulan yang salah.

Apa Len jauh lebih penting?

"Ah brengsek lo," celaku emosi akhirnya. "Lo malah bikin gue tambah galau! Masalahnya gak seremeh itu!"

"Yeee," Mikuo menoyor kepalaku pelan. "Siapa suruh lo galauin ginian. Sebenernya menurut gue masalahnya emang remeh-temeh aja. Cuma tadi gue nanya-nanya ke lu, buat memuntahkan apa yang ada di pikiran lu tentang mereka. Dan menurut gue, sekarang semuanya udah mulai jelas."

Aku berdiri. "Bangke lu, Bang! Gue mau tidur aja!"

"Masih jam tujuh," cela Mikuo. "Kayak anak SD."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu menghentak-hentakan kakiku menuju kamar.

Gawat. Semuanya makin rumit aja!

Oh, Tuhan, aku harus apa...?

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**(*) **baca **(another) Mistake?** monggo liat di profile Author ;)

**Bagaimana, bagaimanaa? Hoho iya Author tau humornya apa banget HAHA. Tapi di chapter ini sebenernya aku mau tonjolin inti-inti masalahnya hehe. Semoga nggak berkesan maksa, ya!**

**Review?**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haaai minna :'D #digebukin. Iya saya tau kenapa saya baru apdet padahal janjinya tiap hari Minggu apdet. Maaf beribu maaf, bukannya author mau PHP-in kalian suwer. Tapi... ADUHMAKJAN, yang namanya WB itu JAHAT BANGET ya :'D konsep cerita udah ada di kepala, pas mau ditulisin ILANG SEMUANYA. KAN NANAONAN ITUUUU #jdak. Jadi dengan sangat menyesal, saya harus mengatakan bahkan fic ini akan diupdate begitu penyakit WB saya ilang dan ada otak humor untuk menuliskan ini. Seriusan, sejak lulus SMA, otak humor saya ilang gatau ke mana. T_T**

**Btw selamat ya buat kalian semua yang udah mulai sekolah! Author alhamdulillah udah dapet tempat kuliah di jurusan Hukum yang selama ini author idam-idamkan :'D hehe. Sukses juga ya kalian semua!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Bukan) Omegle 2**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sekuel dari fic geblek; **Omegle** (disarankan baca itu dulu baru baca ini. Monggo liat di profile saya)

Miku Side

WARNING!

Typo(s), alay, humor garing, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang aku bener-bener nggak ngerti anomali kehidupan ini.

Maksudku, udah banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi di dunia yang alay ini. Tapi ketika aku menyaksikannya sendiri, rasanya aku punya satu alasan lagi kenapa menyebut dunia ini alay.

"Mik," suara di sampingku membuatku menoleh sedikit—tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang kami tuju. "Gue nggak salah liat?"

"Gue harap sih kita salah liat, Le," jawabku setengah mangap.

"Gila, pake pelet apa tuh," gagap Leon. "Hebat siah."

Oke, sebelum kalian stress dan emosi jiwa raga sama kelakuan gaje dan lebay kami berdua, hal ini sebenernya adalah hal yang sangat wajar sekali banget, mengingat objek yang menjadi tujuan kami sekarang adalah cowok berambut hijau dengan gel superbanyak yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dan melipat tangannya di dada dengan sok-sok jaim—dan plis itu enggak banget—menatap cewek berambut warna-warni yang sedang berbincang dengannya di sana.

Kalian nggak salah baca. Gumiya disamperin cewek.

Tepatnya, cewek katarak itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aoki Lapis, anak kelas sebelas yang katanya naksir Gumiya (seriusan, aku nggak tau bagian dari Gumiya yang mana yang bisa dan pantes ditaksir?!) hubungan mereka mulai mendekat sejak (menurut istilah Gumiya) insiden hujan**(*)** saat pulang sekolah. Cewek itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Gumiya, walau nggak nembak, nggak. Ampe Gumiya ditembak, aku bakal bawa Aoki ke psikiater, terima kasih.

Pokoknya, sejak insiden itu, Gumiya perlahan-lahan mulai memerhatikan Aoki, dan aku ogah banget menyaksikan adegan gaje ala FTV yang ceritanya cowoknya mulai me_notice_ kouhai tercintah (walau dalam kasus Gumiya, jelas si duren busuk itu bukan senpai banyak fans yang susah _notice_ banyak orang) dan mereka perlahan-lahan pedekate (dengan masih gaya FTV) dan akhirnya, Gumiya nembak Aoki dengan gaya dramatis yang bikin pengarang komik-komik shoujo terlihat seperti sedang belajar mengeja.

Intinya, bener-bener bikin enek.

"Ih sok jaim si Gumiya," komentar Leon dengan nada siap ngakak.

Gawat, kalo dia ngakak, ntar aku juga ikut ngakak!

Tapi emang iya sih. Hari ini, tanpa alesan yang jelas, gel di rambut Gumiya sedikit berkurang dan membuat rambutnya yang aslinya lurus terlihat jatuh melewati telinganya, lain dari biasanya, kali ini dia memakai kacamatanya yang berbingkai merah (biasanya dia pake kontak-lens dengan alasan kacamata membuatnya repot kalo mau merhatiin pelajaran atau pas mau main basket bareng sama Leon) dan gaya ngomongnya juga nggak nyablak dan cempreng kayak biasa. Senyumnya juga diimut-imutin (geli abis seriusan) walau di mataku dan Leon, kelihatannya malah kayak nahan pup. Mungkin dia belajar senyuman itu dari Ted si Raja Senyuman Pup.

Intinya, dia rada keliatan kayak manusia saat ini.

Oh ya, kalian penasaran ke mana Rinto?

Cowok itu sedang ke XII IPA 5, tentu saja; ngapel pacarnya, si Teto. Aku masih takjub sendiri sama hubungan mereka, seriusan. Rinto yang kalem dan cuek tanpa ekspresi jadian sama Teto yang tipikal cewek oh-so-_sweet_ yang kayaknya terlahir dengan segudang orang yang sayang sama dia, walau rada-rada lola sih sebenernya (HEHE). Tapi mereka pasangan _gamer_ yang sehat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Mereka udah pacaran selama sebulan, dan belum ada masalah berarti kecuali kalo sinyal ilang aja mentang-mentang ujan, sinyalpun suka galau.

Jadi yah… di dunia yang sempurna ini tinggal aku dan Leon yang jomblo.

Oke, _well_… secara teknis sih aku nggak jomblo. Tapi ada yang bilang, LDR itu jomblo terselubung kan? (tentu saja Len bakalan menjitakiku habis-habisan kalau dia mendengarnya).

Ah Len…

Aku jadi teringat dia lagi. Hubungan kami mulai membaik akhir-akhir ini, walau Len nggak pernah membahas tuntutannya pada pilihanku, tapi aku tau dia menunggu. Dan aku sangat menghargai sikapnya itu terhadapku.

Aku benar-benar nggak bisa memilih, ini gimana?!

Lamunanku terhenti saat sosok cowok berambut hijau itu akhirnya melambaikan tangannya pada Aoki, lalu berbalik dengan gaya sok cool-nya itu, kemudian berjalan ke arahku dan Leon sambil naik-naikin alisnya dengan tampang sok ganteng.

"Idih kenapa lo?" suara itu bukan suaraku, sumpah. Melainkan suara si ketua cabe-cabean, SeeU Yeon yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk kelas bersama gerombolan cabe-cabeannya yang memelototi Gumiya dengan tampang tidak senang. "Udah jelek, banyak gaya, lagi!"

Aku langsung ngakak gitu mendengar komentar SeeU yang njleb banget parah itu. Leon hanya terkekeh-kekeh karena kurasa, walau dia juga kepingin ngakak, cewek yang melontarkan perkataan tadi adalah cewek yang paling dia hindari.

Gumiya memelototi balik cewek itu. "Eh enak aja lu ngomong, dasar kucing garong!" balas Gumiya kesal. "Jelek-jelek gini gua bisa tersinggung nih! Mau lu gue laporin ke Komnas Perlindungan Gumiya?"

SeeU mengerutkan keningnya yang dihiasi alis sulaman. "Emangnya ada?" tanyanya bolot.

"Ada dong!" kata Gumiya pongah. "Lo gatau sih gue ini dilindungi Undang-Undang!"

"Iye lu sih emang dilindungi Undang-Undang," kata Leon nimbrung tiba-tiba. "Hewan langka kan kudu dilestarikan."

Tambah aja aku ngakak sampai perutku terasa sakit, dan bisa kudengar SeeU dan teman-temannya juga tertawa mendengar cemoohan Leon.

"Eh, Bro kok lu gitu sih sama gue?" pelototan Gumiya kini hanya tertuju pada Leon. "Bantu gue dong, lu gimana sih ah, gak pren nih."

"Sori," cengir Leon, lalu merangkul bahu Gumiya, dan menariknya menuju ke mejaku. "Abis fenomenal sih lu disamperin cewek. Wajar aja lu dibilang banyak gaya, walau lu emang banyak gaya sih sebenernya." ujar Leon gak penting.

"Iya bener," imbuhku setelah kedua cowok itu duduk di hadapanku. "Mo ngapain dia?"

"Biasalah," cengir Gumiya sok cool. "Tepe-tepe."

Mendengarnya, Leon menoyor pelan kepala Gumiya. "Bego lu. Mana ada tepe-tepe kayak gitu? Jelek amat." Yah, Leon memang paling ngerti deh mana yang tepe-tepe beneran mana yang enggak.

"Tau nih," kataku cemberut.

"Ya deeeh ampun," cengir Gumiya. "Nggak kok, beneran tadi dia cuma papasan sama gue terus malah ngobrol, ujung-ujungnya dia ke kantin juga tadi sama temen-temennya."

"Heran gue," aku memutar kedua bola mataku di depan cowok-cowok geblek ini. "Udah mo lulus baru naksir-naksir-naksiran. Sama adek kelas lagi naksir-naksirannya. Ntar lagi juga bakal pisah kalo gak diungkapin sekarang juga, tau?" kataku menasihati.

Mereka berdua tampak salah tingkah lalu Leon meraih tanganku. "Mik," katanya dengan gaya lebay (dasar anak teater!) "Ini semua tentang perasaan, Mik. Perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan!"

Aku memelototi Leon, lalu menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Alay lu ih! Udah naksir cewek yang cuma seketek lu, sekarang gombalin gua, lagi!"

Leon nyengir. "Yaelah, semua cewek di sekolahan ini tingginya emang seketek gue kali, malah ada yang di bawah ketek gue. Termasuk elu. Mau coba?"

"Nggak makasih," tolakku sepenuh hati.

Gumiya mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi gue heran deh seriusan. Lu kan cewek nih, Mik… yaaah, walau setengah cewek deh."

Kurang ajar.

Aku menyepak kakinya di bawah meja—membuatnya meringis. "Enak aja! Gue cewek tulen nih! Bawel lu dasar jomblo abadi!"

"Eh jangan gitu dong," Gumiya meringis sambil memundurkan kakinya. "Masa lu ngedoain temen sendiri jadi jomblo abadi?"

"Ya bodo amat," sungutku bete. "Lu sih geblek. Mau nanya apa?"

Gumiya nyengir polos. "Jadi gini, gue heran, lu tau kan gue sering banget deketin cewek?"

Iya aku tau. Ada sekitar… errrr… ratusan mungkin. Dan ratusan kali itu juga Gumiya ditolak.

"Kenapa ya semua aksi romantis dan _oh-so-sweet_ yang udah gua praktekan dulu nggak ada yang ampuh bikin mereka suka sama gue? Sementara sekarang, gue cuma sms si Aoki sesekali tanpa ada maksud modus, kayaknya dia seneng banget."

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Denger ya," aku mulai menggunakan nada bijak. "Cewek itu emang suka hal yang romantis, dan _oh-so-sweet_. TAPI cuma sama cowok yang disukainya! Kalo dia kaga tertarik sama lu, dan lu melakukan hal yang romantis, yang ada tambah eneg kali! Coba lu bayangin, kalo seandainya ada cewek yang kagak lu suka, naksir sama lu, ngejer lu terus, bikinin lu makanan, ngasih hadiah ini itu ke elu, lu bukannya seneng malah risih kan?" kataku pongah saat melihat Leon manggut-manggut dengan setuju dengan perkataanku. "Mau lu sampe jungkir balik, sampe kayak drama-drama Korea, percuma kalo emang dia kagak tertarik sama lu, selamanya lu akan tetep ada di_ friendzone_," kataku memberikan penjelasan panjang-lebar, dan sepertinya diam-diam didengar juga oleh Lui dan Riku yang duduk di belakangku (akan kubuat mereka bayar karena udah seenaknya dengerin petuah dari Miku Hatsune!).

"Jadi Gum," kataku sambil nyengir kecil. "Yang bener itu siklusnya lu deketin, liat dia tertarik sama lu apa kagak, kalo tertarik, sok sana lakukan hal romantis itu, dia pasti seneng. Bukannya pas lagi deketin lu malah langsung ngeromantisin! ITU KEBALIK!"

"Oooh gitu," Gumiya manggut-manggut, sementara di sebelahnya, Leon nampak bodo amat dan menyeruput teh kalengannya dengan santai. Ya wajar aja sih Leon kagak peduli. Dia gak butuh bimbingan dan petunjuk tentang tetek bengek cewek kayak gini. Leon punya semua kualitas baik dalam dirinya, dan jelas cewek yang bakal ngantri buat dia, bukan sebaliknya. Walau sekarang sih kasusnya Leon naksir Lola, cewek yang pasif, pemalu, dan nggak berani agresif, sehingga suka apa nggak suka, Leon yang harus aktif mendekati cewek itu.

"Pantesan si Aoki seneng banget. Berarti itu dia suka sama gue gitu ya?" tanya Gumiya bolot.

"Iyalah," jawabku dengan tampang 'kok-lo-bego-amat-sih'. "Dia pernah bilang suka sama lu**(*)** dari mulutnya langsung kan? Jadi ya sok aja kalo lu mau melakukan hal romantis ke dia, dia pasti seneng kalopun ternyata rencana aksi sok romantis lu gagal."

"Yeeeh, siapa yang sok romantis," sungut Gumiya. "Gue lagi belajar jadi _Prince Charming_, nih!"

Leon menirukan suara orang muntah, membuatku ngakak dan nggak sengaja memandang ke belakang Leon, di mana pasangan baru di kelasku lagi pacaran.

"Tapiii," kataku mulai iseng lagi. "Ada juga kok cewek yang lebih demen cowok humoris dibanding cowok romantis. Contohnya gue," senyumku. "Dan penganten baru tuh, mantan lu."

Leon menoleh ke belakangnya, lalu ketawa kecil memandang Yuuma dan SeeU yang asik mojok itu, lalu kembali memandangiku. "Anjir lo Mik. Nyindir gue?"

Aku ketawa. "Gue baru tau si SeeU itu demen cowok-cowok orang gila kayak elu, atau Yuuma,"

Gumiya ikut ketawa, lalu menepuk bahu Leon. "Yeah, Bro. Apa rasanya tuh?"

"Biasa aja," aku Leon sembari mengangkat bahunya dengan cengiran lebar. "Lo kan tau dulu gue emang gapernah demen sama tu cewek. Jadian juga karena gue kesian dan gue masih peduli imej gue waktu itu. Lagian si Yuuma kan kagak tau si SeeU mantan gue, kalopun tau, dia pasti kagak bakalan jadian kayak sekarang!"

Kami bertiga cengengesan. "Ntar lagi ubanan tuh si Yuuma!"

"Siapa yang ubanan?" suara kalem tiba-tiba datang dari belakang punggungku, aku menoleh dan mendapati cowok bertampang shota, memakai topi pet dan berwajah datar itu mengangkat alisnya. "Udah pada makan, ya?"

"Weeeeh, Rinto!" panggil Leon yang jelas paling merindukan Rinto (bukan dalam arti homo ya) lalu nyengir lebar lagi. "Gile lu emang meninggalkan temen seperjombloan. Masa cewek lebih penting dari pada gue?!"

"Najis," balas Rinto masih dengan nada kalemnya yang terkenal. "Masa' lo nyuruh gue milih?"

**Jleb.**

Memilih…

Mendadak aku teringat Len lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar nyaris lupa dengan perkataan Len waktu itu. Len memang tidak pernah membahasnya lagi, tapi jelas aku tahu dia meninggu keputusanku. Sungguh, aku nggak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Aku nggak mau kehilangan dia sebagai orang yang sangat berarti untukku, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan teman-temanku yang sama berharganya…

"_Kenapa… lo nggak mau mutusin Len?"_

Suara Mikuo menggema di kepalaku.

"_Tapi gue heran aja Mik. Kalo emang dia gak pernah minta sesuatu dari lo, dan sekarang dia minta elo buat milih, apa nggak terpikir makin ke sananya dia akan lebih banyak nuntut ke lu?"_

Ya… perkataan Mikuo memang benar sekali. Dan menohok hatiku yang terdalam. Len memang tidak pernah minta apa-apa dariku, dan baru kali ini dia meminta sesuatu—dan menurutku sangat krusial dan membingungkan. Di satu sisi, aku nggak mau mengabulkan permintaannya, tapi di sisi lain, aku juga ingin menyenangkan hatinya.

Semua perasaan dilema ini bener-bener bikin aku puyeng!

"_Nah, sekarang apa yang membuat lo nggak mau ninggalin temen-temen lo?"_

Lagi-lagi suara Mikuo menggema di kepalaku. Kali ini aku memandangi ketiga koncoku yang sedang asyik ngobrol sembari tertawa-tawa.

"_Sebenernya antara Len sama temen-temen lu, emang gak bisa dibandingin, karena pada dasarnya mereka emang gak sebanding,"_

Jadi… apa sebenernya aku sedang membandingkan kedua hal yang sebenernya bener-bener berbeda?

"_Kalo lu kehilangan Len, lu kehilangan cinta, kehilangan orang yang bisa ngertiin lu juga. Tapi kalo lu kehilangan sahabat-sahabat lu, palingan lu cuma sebatas kehilangan keberadaan mereka. Karena walau lu ngerasa mereka ngertiin lu, tapi tetep aja ada orang lain yang ngertiin lu—Len. Sama aja lu nggak kehilangan apa-apa."_

Benarkah?

Aku menyipitkan mataku sembari menatap Leon yang sedang mencibir Gumiya yang dianggapnya cerita bohong dan Rinto yang sedang menempelkan stiker-stiker hadiah dari ciki ke jidat Gumiya yang bertuliskan "GUE ANAK CAK LONTONG" ditulis gede-gede pake tinta merah tanpa suara saat Gumiya memprotes tindakannya.

Sebenarnya… Len adalah orang yang paling bisa mengerti aku?

Bukannya teman-temanku?

Benarkah kalau aku kehilangan teman-temanku, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian?

Apakah Len lebih penting?

"_Kalau kamu tanya aku siapa cowok paling tampan, ya aku~_

_Kalau kamu tanya aku siapa cowok paling baik, ya aku~"_

Lirik lagu yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Yang menyanyikannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah oleh segerombolan cowok geblek dan sinting di depan sana (btw kelasku memakai panggung di bagian paling depan, supaya guru yang pendek tetap bisa ngajar dan ngeliat ke seluruh kelas).

Dan tentu saja kegilaan ini dipelopori oleh Leon.

"_Kalau kamu tanya aku siapa siapa lelaki yang paling mencintaimu,_

_Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak lain tidak bukan, ya aku~"_

Di depan sana, Leon, Yuuma, Gumiya, Lui, dan beberapa cowok gila lainnya nyanyi-nyanyi di depan kelas dengan bahagia. Bahkan Rinto yang pendiam dan jaim aja ikutan merekam aksi mereka dengan _handycam_ yang dipinjami dari Gumiya untuk dokumentasi. Cowok kalem itu terkekeh-kekeh dengan aksi geblek dan tidak tahu diri dari anak-anak IPS yang cuma satu-satunya tapi luar biasa sekali.

Sumpah, Leon jelek banget pake kacamata item tapi berlensa pink alay yang pasti dipinjamnya dari salah satu anak buah SeeU. Mana dia pake joget-joget ala harlem shake di sana, dengan overpedenya, Yuuma memakai bando kucing yang selalu dipakai oleh pacarnya. Gumiya yang udah jelek, tambah jelek aja dengan _sweater_ ungu yang dipinjamnya dari salah satu anak cewek di kelasku (dan sejujurnya, dia rada keliatan homo pake itu sih, hehehe). Mana Lui nyanyi-nyanyi sambil ngibarin sapu tangannya kayak kain sari.

Intinya, bener-bener kayak parade orang gila.

Sementara cewek yang sedang mereka gombalin itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Avanna Gics. Aku (dan anak-anak kelasku) sih ngerti banget kalo aksi murahan cowok-cowok itu adalah ngeledek. Tapi Avanna tampaknya kesenengan banget, terutama karena ada Leon di sana (yeah aku percaya lebih dari setengah cewek di sekolah ini pasti pernah naksir pada Leon. Ya, termasuk aku sih *garuk kepala*).

"_Kalau kamu tanya aku siapa cewek paling cantik, ya kamu~_

_Kalau kamu tanya aku siapa cewek paling baik, ya kamu~"_

Aku udah ngakak gak ngerti lagi sama kelakuan ajaib mereka semua. Dan anak-anak kelasku yang lain ikut menyoraki mereka dengan bangga (KENAPA HARUS BANGGA SIH PUNYA SEKUMPULAN ORANG GILA, HAH?) dan tentunya sama ngakaknya denganku.

Ya Tuhan…

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum sedih.

Aku rasa, Mikuo tidak benar. Aku akan sangat merasa kehilangan sekali sahabat-sahabatku itu…

Tapi, aku tetap harus memilih, bukan?

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdering juga. Sembari merapikan barang-barangku di atas meja, aku menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Mik," aku menoleh dari acara beres-beresku, dan seorang cowok berpostur super tinggi dengan cengiran khasnya menyapaku. Tas sportnya sudah ditentengnya. "Pulang yuk!"

Aku menatap ragu kepada Leon Koejima. Sudah lebih dari setahun aku pulang bersamanya karena rumah kami yang searah. Biasanya, dia memang langsung mencariku setelah pulang sekolah karena dia nggak mau terjebak macet saat balik.

Tapi…

Aku… harus memilih, bukan?

Jadi, aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Sori. Gue hari ini balik sendiri deh kayaknya. Dijemput nyokap."

Leon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Abis itu gue langsung nemenin dia belanja soalnya." Gila, ternyata kalo mau, aku bisa juga bohong dengan lancar begini.

"Oh gitu toh," Leon mengangguk tanpa rasa curiga. "Yaudah sip deeh, gue balik dulu yak! Salamin sama nyokap lu."

"Oke," aku mengacungkan ibu jariku, lalu menatap punggung Leon yang menjauh bersama teman-teman geng gaulnya yang lain. Aku menghela napas, lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Gumiya masih sibuk ngedit video dokumenternya dengan serius, sementara Rinto udah nggak keliatan lagi sejak bel pulang. Nyamper Teto mungkin.

Yah. Inilah akhirnya, bukan?

Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Gumiya yang kurasakan pandangannya menghujam punggungku.

Ah…

Aku memejamkan mataku saat berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Lah, Miku tumben gak pulang sama Leon?" komentar Ann yang berpapasan denganku.

"Iya, lagi pengen pulang sendiri," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kirain kamu lagi ada masalah," kata Ann yang sebenernya menghujam jantungku. Cewek manis itu tersenyum lalu melambai padaku. "Ati-ati ya!"

"Ya, thanks," aku balas melambai padanya, lalu berjalan dengan gontai.

Ini bukan kemauanku.

Tapi inilah akhirnya.

Inilah keputusanku.

Pilihanku.

**To be Continue**

**(*) baca spin-off tentang Gumiya berjudul _Fallen_ di profile Author ;)**

**Iya saya tau, masukin lirik lagu itu gak boleh dan melanggar guidelines, tapi pas author denger lagu itu, author ngakak sendiri dan akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam fic ini. Iya sih emang itu lagu lama, tapi author baru denger (...) hehe :'D**

**Okedeh, boleh dooong reviewnya biar nyemangatin author biar lanjut terus? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
